Clink Clink Clink
"Clink Clink Clink" is a fanon song from MarioFan65's fan-fiction, The Story of The Five Amigos 2 and in the Happy Peep episode "Tickle Torment Future". Information The Story of The Five Amigos 2 In The Story of The Five Amigos 2, it is sang by Ramón, The Amigos, Angelo, Lovelace, and the chours of Adelie-Land with Mumble included. It is a song about Ramón and Rinaldo playing a game called Clink (or Clink Clink Clink from Lovelace's trick) with a papercilp. Tickle Torment Future In the Happy Peep episode "Tickle Torment Future", it appears to be sang by the The Amigos as chicks from the future. It takes place in Amigos Cave with the Amigos kids playing a game called "Clink" before the present time penguins arrive to the past to find where Darksmoke is. Lyrics The Story of The Five Amigos (Ramón) *Your going to a new land *Where they are penguins staying here *And there is clinking on the wall and there is clinking on the ice *The roundy thing is done since our sculpture is broken *And the tallboy is gonna rock and i am gonna love the girls! *Now Clink Clink Clink! *Your going to the Penguin Land *Now Clink Clink Clink! *Your going to the Penguin Land (Chours) *Now Clink Clink Clink! *Your gonna see Lovelace right now! (Angelo's friends and the Amigos except Ramón) *Now Clink Clink Clink! (Mumble) *Your gonna...see Lovelace...right..NOOOOWWWWWW! (Rinaldo) *Penguins in this land are gonna the break the rules! *And there is clinking on the wall and there is clinking on the ice *A leopard seal is sawing that the penguins are clinking *And the leopard seal eat them. The parents find out! (Chours) *Now Clink Clink Clink! *Your going to the Penguin Jail *Now Clink Clink Clink! *Your going to the Penguin Jail *Now Clink Clink Clink! *Your going to the Penguin Jail *Now Clink Clink Clink! *Your going to the Penguin Jail (Lovelace) *There fighting and there playing *And the skuas are gonna do it *And the penguins win. The skuas lose *Those Mystic Beings are here *And they gonna try to eat us *And the story true. The nightmare fake. Come on! (Chours) *Now Clink Clink Clink! *The Penguins are going to win! *Now Clink Clink Clink! *And the battle is gonna tie *Now Clink Clink Clink! *And your going to work right now! *Now Clink Clink Clink! *And the battle is gonna tie! Tickle Torment Future (Kid Ramón) *Your going to a new land *Where they are penguins staying here *And there is clinking on the wall and there is clinking on the ice *We were exlied from our home and there is nothing to do *And Roy is gonna be berserk, and i am gonna miss the girls! *Now Clink Clink Clink! *Your going to Amigos Cave *Now Clink Clink Clink! *Your going to Amigos Cave (The Amigos) *Now Clink Clink Clink! *Your gonna see Lovelace right now! *Now Clink Clink Clink! *Your gonna see Lovelace right now! (Kid Raul) *Penguins in Adélie Village are gonna defeat the skuas! *And there is clinking on the wall and there is clinking on the ice *The Boss Skua is sawing that the penguins are clinking *And the boss skua catch them here. The parents will cry! (The Amigos) *Now Clink Clink Clink! *Your going to the Skua-Land *Now Clink Clink Clink! *Your going to the Skua-Land *Now Clink Clink Clink! *Your going to the Skua-Land *Now Clink Clink Clink! *Your going to the Skua-Land (Kid Nestor) *There fighting and there taging *And the penguins are gonna do it *And the penguins win. The skuas lose *There baby chicks are now back *And they gonna sent them to there homes *And there now back here. The nightmare gone. Come on! (The Amigos) *Now Clink Clink Clink! *Our home is Amigos Cave *Now Clink Clink Clink! *And the battle is gonna tie *Now Clink Clink Clink! *And your going to sleep right now! *Now Clink Clink Clink! *And the battle is gonna tie! Trivia *This song is an sampled of the game, Smoothie Smash (While Playing) from the video game, Club Penguin. **But the tune sounds like from Club Penguin while the tune from the story is sounded like rock with edited parts. *This is the only fanon song by MarioFan65 to have Mumble sing because, after he singed, part of the mountains were making the snow fall out since his father Memphis dropped him as a egg during the mating season. Category:Songs Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fanon Songs Category:The Story of The Five Amigos Category:Happy Peep